


Puns and Pick-up Lines

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien finds out first, F/M, Flirting, Identity Reveal, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: When Adrien accidentally finds out the identity of his lady, he decides that it’ll be a great idea to flirt with her until she figures out the truth.





	Puns and Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is a commission from a friend of mine from amino. She absolutely loves adrienette so hopefully this oneshot will satisfy her.

A wave of green and black energy washed over him. Crackling noisily, lightning-like sparks of energy caused a bright flash to light up the wide alleyway as Chat Noir reverted back to being Adrien Agreste once again, his golden blond hair shifting back to its usual immaculate style.

He quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a wedge of camembert cheese (that, in Adrien’s opinion, smelled like death) for Plagg before the grouchy cat kwami could begin to complain at him. 

Just as he was about to leave to get back to school before lunch break finishes, a bright red blur landed at the other end of the alley and away from the street. By the time Adrien registered the fact that it was Ladybug stood nearby, it was too late.

He watched in awe as red and pink sparkles transformed her back into a very familiar face — one that he’d have to see when he finally got back to class, too.

Quickly snapping out of his trance, Adrien glanced around and spotted a few bins to hide behind, diving behind them just in time. Adrien’s heart suddenly felt as if it were beating a mile a minute as his breathing became laboured and he tried not to be spotted. Luckily, she ran straight past him without spotting him or Plagg, and Adrien felt his anxiety fading away.

Adrien scrambled to his feet, placing a hand over his heart as his lips into a giddy grin. “Marinette is Ladybug,” he breathed, an airy chuckle escaping his lips.

“You’re never gonna shut up about this, are you?” Plagg lamented, swallowing the last of his camembert wedge before flying into Adrien’s bag, his head poking out the top. “Ugh, this means even more flirting than before, doesn’t it?”

Plagg’s second question lit a spark in Adrien’s mind, a genius idea popping into his head.

“That’s a great idea! I should flirt with her as Adrien, too!”

“Wait, what?!” The cat kwami had meant for the question to be an implied complaint, but it seemed like Adrien hadn’t taken it that way at all.

“I’ll give her hints that I’m me,” Adrien explained, pointing to himself. The expression on his face told Plagg that he was utterly serious about this and was even proud of himself for thinking of it. “That way, she might not be as mad when she realises that I know who she is.”

Plagg sent him a skeptical look.

“It’ll be fine!” he reassured, finally walking out the alley.

As he approached College François-Dupont, Adrien noticed Marinette stood on the steps with Alya and Nino, all three of them mid-conversation. 

An idea popped into his head as he sped up the pace of his walking, hurriedly stepping up the steps to sneak up on Marinette. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted as he approached, eliciting a small squeak to escape Marinette’s lips. Adrien smirked at that. For extra effect, he casually slung his arm around her shoulder, watching as he cheeks tinted red.

Nino greeted him back as he held out a fist which Adrien bumped with his own, acting as if it was completely normal for him to have his arm around the blue-eyed girl on his right who looked as if she may spontaneously combust as any second now. 

The sound of the school bell suddenly shrilled, alerting everyone that afternoon classes were going to begin within the next few minutes.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she let out a panicked noise. “I haven’t taken my books out of my locker yet!”

“If we go now, we’ll get to class on time.” Adrien responded, not missing the exchanged look between Alya and Nino at the word ‘we’.

Too panicked and in a lovestruck daze from the close contact to notice, Marinette nodded in response. As the two headed off to the locker room, Adrien moving his arm so that it now rested more comfortably around her waist, Adrien glanced over his shoulder and winked at Alya and Nino who sent him a thumbs up in return, giddy grins on their faces.

Now that Adrien thought about it, there had been a few instances where the couple had tried to him and Marinette alone together. Maybe they were trying to set them up? Did that mean Marinette actually liked him? If so, that would be a better explanation for the statue incident a short while ago.

He tried to hide the grin on his face as he let go of her and she opened her locker, hurriedly swapping out her books. 

Leaning in and brushing some stray strands of hair away, the feeling of his breath touching her skin, Adrien whispered to her. “You’re a real cat-ch, Mari.”

She froze at that, a weird gurgling sound escaping her throat. Adrien smirked to himself.

“W-was that a pick-up line?” She squeaked, zipping up her bag as a flurry of thoughts invaded her mind. He had _never_ called her by a nickname before. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” he responded, leaning back and spinning her around to face him.

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she pondered how to respond to him, her mind registering the hidden pun. Since when did Adrien pun?

“You look a bit flustered,” he pointed out, chuckling as her cheeks flamed even more. 

Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the late bell rang. Adrien watched as Marinette’s eyes widened and she jumped in fright at the sudden noise, her bag slipping from her hands. 

He quickly caught her bag by the straps before it hit the floor and slung it over his shoulder, snapping his fingers in front of her face and snapping her back to reality. 

“We’re gonna be late!” She exclaimed, slamming her locker shut. 

“We might want to hurry then.” Adrien replied, taking his hand in her own and jogging away, Marinette being dragged along with him.

If this was the effect he had on her in civilian form, the next few days were definitely going to be fun. 

━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━

The puns and pick-up lines did not stop. 

Every time he had the opportunity (or should he say, o-purr-tunity), Adrien punned if Marinette was there to hear it.

Plagg had poked him from inside the inner pocket of his shirt a few times, obviously fed up by all the puns. But that wouldn’t deter Adrien; there was nothing in this world that could possibly stop him from acting this way around his lady. 

There was still the looming thought that he needed to tell her the truth — sooner rather than later, too. He wasn’t quite sure how she was going to react to the sudden news, but he hoped she wouldn’t be mad at him.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Adrien treaded up the stairs of the school, heading straight for the locker room where he knew he would be able to find Marinette.

He was expecting it to go like normal, and to have another day go by where the truth didn’t come out, but that’s not what occurred at all. 

━━━━━━━ ♡ ━━━━━━━ 

Marinette had gotten used to it after a few days, playfully rolling her eyes at him or giggling along, sometimes even punning in return. The more he did it, the more she was reminded of her black-clad partner and the more she relaxed around Adrien. 

It was weird how alike those two were. Marinette had briefly questioned if they were the same person, but brushed the thought away. It still lingered in the back of her mind, popping up each time she interacted with the blond model. 

But she still could not handle the pick-up lines. 

Sometimes, he snuck up on her and whispered into her ear, startling her. He’d even kissed her cheek a handful of times before walking away, glancing back and winking over his shoulder and leaving her red in the face. 

So when she headed into school today, she had a plan in mind. Instead of melting into a pile of goo, she was actually going to respond this time! Tikki has given her a helpful pep talk, so Marinette felt self-assured. 

“Good morning, princess.”

Her lips curled into a smile at the familiar voice. She turned around, her bluebell gaze locking with his emerald one.

“If I’m your princess, does that make you my Prince Charming?” She played along, giggling to herself as his expression briefly changed to one of surprise before the all-too-familiar smirk (she could have sworn she’d seen it somewhere before, but she couldn’t place it!) reappeared. 

He stepped forward, coming closer to her.

“Or maybe I’m your dashing knight,” he responded, taking her hand in his own and pressing a delicate kiss to the back of it. 

As if on instinct, she pressed a finger to his nose and gently pushed him away, the smirk never leaving Adrien’s face.

And that’s when it all clicked. 

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered, her eyes widening as she took a few steps back, an epiphany crashing down on her. “Oh my gosh.”

Adrien only chuckled at her, sending a wink her way. “Does this mean you figured it out, m’lady?”

Marinette felt herself nodding. She was still trying to process all of it. “So you’re really him? And you know that I’m—“

“Ladybug. Yes, I know,” Adrien smiled. As her expression shifted, he raised his hands in surrender. “It was an accident; I swear! We de-transformed in the same alley the other day!”

“Oh,” she breathed. “I should probably be more observant about where I transform from now on.”

“At least it was only me,” he pointed out. “Honestly, I couldn’t be happier knowing that you’re Ladybug. I,” he inhaled a deep breath of air to calm his jittery nerves, “I really like you, Marinette. Although love is probably a better word for it.”

Marinette’s lips curled into a joyous and lovestruck grin and she buried her face in her hands. She peeked through the gap between her fingers, noticing Adrien’s genuine smile as he reached forward and slowly moved her hands back down to her sides, holding them in his own as he stepped even closer to her. 

“Do you really mean that?” Marinette questioned, heart pounding in her chest. 

Adrien’s cheeks tinted red as she nodded, his gaze briefly flirting away from her own as he bit his lip. 

“I’m still trying to make sense of all of this, but there’s one thing I know for certain. I love you, too, Adrien.”


End file.
